vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
World of Light Plush - Episode 6
World of Light Plush - Episode 6 '''is the sixth episode. Plot The episode starts with the previous episode where Bowser fights Meta Knight, Kirby fighting PAC-MAN, PAC-MAN fighting Fox McCloud and Fox fighting King Dedede. In this episode, Galeem copied more of the fallen fighters that have been caught by the light. The stupid people go crazy while Mario gets mad. Mario asks Fox to pass his gun. But his weapons are dangerous for his stupidity. Bowser asks Mega Man about what happens on the final Teletubbies end and Mega Man asks Bowser that their TV stomachs malfunction from obesity and they all died. Bowser wanted a better ending like they fall asleep as the baby sun sets. But Mega Man asks that he’s too old for kid shows and Bowser asks him that he’s ripping off ''Astro Boy. ''Mega Man asks him the last time that he's not ripping off Astro Boy. He was inspired by. Peach asks Inkling Girl where Daisy is. And Inkling Girl asks her that she is still pretty far and she still thinks Inkling Boy moved location. Isabelle thinks that Blue Yoshi is very close by. Mario asks that Donkey Kong's voice sounds different. Mario battles the fire version of Mario. Fire Mario says to kick some butt. Mario gets suprised that there’s another version of him. Fire Mario shoots fireballs at Mario. Kirby can’t belive Mairo failed. And Mario can’t believe that there’s a fake version of Fire Mario. Isabelle doesn’t want to have a fake version of her and Fox asked that there was a fake version of Isabelle in Captivity. Kirby says that there isn't any of him. But Blue Kirby is there. Mario gets very mad to ask someone to get the dumb penguin on the battlefield. Dedede battles Cloud. Dedede asks that he is lunchbox and he hits Cloud. Cloud battles Pirahna Plant. They fight the old way. His limit gage is high enough. Yoshi battles Pichu. Pichu uses electricity to explode the pluggers. Yoshi hits Pichu with Down-B and her smash attack. Pichu and Pikachu chat. Jigglypuff sings. Mario gets mad and he wants the gun. Pichu battles Link. Link is ready to slide someone’s face off. Pichu uses electricity to Link. Link asks that really hurt. Isabelle asks to use your strong electric attack. Link gets alive. Mario gets suprised that Link is here and he asks that his back hurts. Mario wanted to save Link last. Mario asks that why he needs to save him last and that he is a ''Annoying Peter Pan idiot ''and his voice sounds like a little girl. Kirby asks everyone to continue the journey to continue the Smash army. '''Characters * Mario * Kirby * ' 'Inkling Girl * Jigglypuff * Yoshi * Isabelle * Donkey Kong * Pikachu * Mega Man * Peach * Bowser * PAC-MAN * Fox McCloud * King Dedede * Cloud * Pichu * Link Category:World of Light Plush Category:2019 Category:Episodes released in 2019 Category:April Category:April 2019